Dziennik lorda Lovidicusa
Dziennik lorda Lovidicusa – dziennik lorda-wampira, jest potrzebny do wykonania zadania Pochodzenie Szarego Księcia. Znajduje się on w forcie Wronia Przystań. Treść Wpis 1. Piękno! Czyste i wspaniałe piękno. To jedyny opis, który oddaje sprawiedliwość mej ukochanej, panny gro-Malog. Nie przeczę, że orkowie Tamriel nierzadko spotykają się z nienawiścią innych obywateli Imperium i trudno byłoby powiedzieć, że ich wygląd cieszy oko. Więc czy moja pani Luktuv jest rzadkim okazem, różnym fizjonomią od reszty swej rasy? Nie. W istocie jest ona jej doskonałą przedstawicielką, zieloną, umięśnioną i tak dalej. Ale nie ujmuje to nic z jej piękna. Bo kimże jestem, aby osądzać? Kim jestem, by krytykować, podczas gdy wielu potępiłoby samo moje istnienie? Mogę jedynie mieć nadzieję, że moja ukochana będzie równie wyrozumiała, gdy dowie się o mojej niecodziennej przypadłości, gdyż nie wyjawiłem jeszcze tego najcenniejszego z sekretów. Wpis 2: Przeklęta polityka mojej pozycji! Podatki, rozmowy handlowe, spotkania z nieszczerymi arystokratami -- czasem przez to wszystko nieomal żałuję swego dziedzictwa. Drugą połowę życia strawiłem na ukrywaniu swej tożsamości, pilnowaniu mego sekretu. Lecz teraz staję wobec jeszcze większego wyzwania, gdyż jeśli wydałoby się, że zakochałem się w służącej -- i do tego orczycy -- przepadłbym ze szczętem! Oto życie cyrodiiliańskiego szlachcica. Wpis 3: Jestem podłym tchórzem! Wciąż nie znalazłem w sobie sił, by powiedzieć mojej ukochanej Luktuv prawdę. Być może tak jest lepiej, bo cóż jej da ta wiedza? Dzieliłaby ze mną wszystkie lęki, lecz żadnej z mych zdolności. Jej życie wypełniłyby niepewność i zwątpienie. Lecz jeśli ma ze mną przeżyć resztę swego śmiertelnego życia, ma prawo poznać prawdę. Wpis 4: O radości! Spodziewa się dziecka! Moja ukochana Luktuv nosi w łonie moje dziecko! Akuszerki spodziewają się chłopca. Wybraliśmy już imię -- Agronak. Prawdę rzekłszy, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że takie cuda są w ogóle możliwe, lecz bogowie dali nam swe błogosławieństwo, niechaj więc tak będzie. Zastanawia mnie, naturalnie, czy moje drogie dziecko również otrzyma mój mroczny dar. Czas pokaże. Wpis 5: Dziś wyjawiona zostanie prawda. Dzisiejszej nocy powiem mojej ukochanej Luktuv wszystko. Będzie wiedziała, kim i czym jestem, i zdecydujemy, jak najlepiej wychować bezcenne dziecko, które rośnie w jej łonie. Wpis 6: Zdrada! Podła, nienawistna ladacznica! Jak Luktuv śmie kwestionować moje motywy, kwestionować moją miłość do naszego nienarodzonego dziecka! Kiedy dowiedziała się prawdy, gdy usłyszała, że ja, Lord Lovidicus, nie jestem już człowiekiem, że od dwustu lat przemierzam Tamriel jako wampir, jakże szybko mnie osądziła! Zatem jestem potworem? Być może powinienem był zatem zachować się jak potwór. Być może należało osuszyć ją z krwi! Lecz kochałem ją, tak głęboko, jak tylko mężczyzna potrafi kochać kobietę, i nie pragnąłem niczego innego, jak tylko narodzin naszego dziecka. Być może kiedy Luktuv ochłonie -- w tej chwili nie chce wyjść ze swego pokoju -- będziemy mogli racjonalnie porozmawiać o naszej przyszłości. Nie mam już jednak zbyt wiele nadziei. Wpis 7: Uwięziony! Uwięziony we własnym domu! Gdy spałem, Luktuv zamknęła mnie w mych własnych pokojach. Wołała do mnie przez drzwi; powiedziała, że zamierza uciec z naszym nienarodzonym dzieckiem. Chce mi zabrać mojego syna! Gdy się uwolnię, znajdę tę zdradziecką kurwę i wyrwę dziecko z jej wnętrzności! Wpis 8: Dwa tygodnie. Minęły dwa tygodnie, odkąd Luktuv zamknęła mnie w moich pokojach. Starałem się uwolnić, ale nadaremno. Nie mogę się przedrzeć przez drzwi! Jeśli wkrótce nie zakosztuję krwi, czuję, że popadnę w obłęd. Wpis 9: Pić krew krew krew krew pragnę krwi pragnę krwi krwi krwi Wpis 10: ... de:Tagebuch des Fürsten Lovidicus en:Journal of the Lord Lovidicus es:Diario de Lord Lovidicus fr:Journal du seigneur Lovidicus ru:Дневник лорда Ловидикуса Kategoria:Oblivion: Dzienniki